


Even As I Am Known

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1975 3rd draft AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, based on Ralph McQuarrie concept art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: “But she, born in the body of a maid, had a spirit and courage at least the match of yours.” The prisons of Alderaan hold many secrets.Based on the August 1975 third draft.





	Even As I Am Known

He still sees it afterwards, sometimes, in his nightmares.

The sight he is unprepared for, as he races down the corridor, counting the numbers as he goes. Until he finds the right door, skids to a halt in his stolen boots, and presses the “unlock” button set in the wall.

The _“NO”_ that escapes his lips does not do justice to what he sees when the door ascends.

She looks nothing like the angelic vision he saw in the hologram, projected suddenly in the dim garage of his uncle’s house; it seems like an eternity ago. There, she was radiant in her floor-length white robes, her short blonde hair framing her lovely face in a bowl cut that belied her otherwise conservative attire.

Now, she hangs upside-down in the cell, held by the invisible rays of a stasis forcefield. She is clearly unconscious; the Empire’s torturers have done their grisly work. One eye is purple and swollen shut, while her nose is crooked in a way Luke doesn’t remember from the hologram. The other eye, open but lifeless, glows with a strange yellow radiance, perhaps a side-effect of the stasis unit.

Worst of all, she is naked; her only garment is a torn skirt, the remnant of that long white dress, whose power of concealment is negated by her upside-down position. Luke can see every inch of the Princess of Organa Major, from the jeweled chains hanging from piercings in her breasts, to the curling golden hairs between her thighs. There is hardly a spot of her body left unmarred by bruising, or blood, or other dried fluids.

Luke turns aside, and has to fight down the urge to retch.

Mercifully, Chewbacca has arrived by this time, alerted by his shout; the Wookiee has the sense to blast the control box of the stasis field with his bowcaster, and catches the Princess before she falls to the hard duracrete floor of the prison cell.

It amazes him, later, when she wakes up after their ordeal in the garbage compactor, and takes command of their escape, without giving a thought for her nakedness, or dwelling on what must have happened to her in that cell. She is a leader of the Alliance, and it shows. He may be twenty, and she sixteen, but she is already far more mature than he will ever be.

Or so he thinks at the time.

Indeed, they both have much to learn.

He does not yet know that Darth Vader is his brother, nor she how Ben Kenobi lay with her mother, though she was a queen married into the House of Organa.

Eventually, Luke Starkiller will learn these things. And he will learn, too, how much of Leia Organa’s reserve is a mask. And see for himself what volcanic rage boils beneath her outer shell of ice.


End file.
